The Times We Want To Remember
by midgetofoz
Summary: Cammie has lost a lot in her life. Especially time. So now with the help of her family and friends she is going to make memories, because you never know when you will lose the chance to be able to. She will learn the most important lesson in her life. To do it now, because later might not come.
1. 7 Months

The Times We Want to Remember

Prom is the night that most girls dream about- other than their wedding. But Cammie isn't like most girls. And Zach knows that. So rather than dance under cardboard stars in a rented gymnasium that smells slightly of dirty socks, Zach is going to give her a night to remember in the place that started it all. And they are going to live their lives to the fullest, because you never know when they can be taken.

"It seems that today will be the last time we see each other for a while , because you are officially up to tiptop shape!" The words I had been awaiting were finally spoken from my doctor, Joyce. I broke out into a grin so large it could have split my face in half. I leaped off the uncomfortable, paper lined seat and embraced the middle aged woman.

"Finally! I'm free!" I merrily rejoiced.

"Cameron, dear, I have a feeling you will be back here by next week at your rate! Now get out of here! Don't you have passageways to explore?" Joyce chuckled before shooing me out of the white room.

It had been 7 months since I had woken atop those mountains with no recollection of my summer. We were still chasing down agents of the Circle, but we had taken down most of the group's forces. And now we had 3 weeks left before we were thrust into the big leagues.

And I was ready.

4 hours of training a day got me to perfect physical condition. 5 hours of studying a day got me to perfect educational condition. 1 hour of therapy a day got me to perfect emotional condition.

And now 7 months got me to perfect health condition.

I was ready. And nothing could stop me.

"Bex! Let's go! Time to spar! And don't go easy on me. I'm in perfect health!" I was met by three pairs of eyes locking on the blue paper I clutched in my hand.

"You got it! You are finally back completely!" Before I could respond I was being crushed by the three closest people I have to siblings.

The happiness was radiating through the dorm, as we all threw on workout clothes and jogged to my mom's office.

"Come in!" my mother's spy skills were not in the least bit rusty as we arrived at her office.

We all huddled into the cozy room, before my mom's eyes widened at the sight of the small slip of paper. Her eyes met mine with the obvious question of whether or not it was what she thought it was.

As I nodded ecstatically, she swept me up in her arms and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"My baby is finally back! You're back!" The best spy I have ever known choked out as she fought off tears. I basked in the loving feeling of my mom's embrace, and held her like I did 7 months ago.

"She's clear? She's CLEAR!" Abby exclaimed before joining in the family hug.

Once we finally released from the embrace, I was met by my smiling godfather.

"Once I'm cleared, we're going to have to spar, you know?" Solomon said as he hugged me.

Before I knew it we were all sprintining to the P and E barn. We were joined by half the teachers and students.

Mats were placed down and seats were taken.

And before I knew it I was facing my roommates, ready to possibly injure myself again.

I was blocking punches left and right. Executing near perfect roundhouse kicks. Performing thrilling maneuvers. And throughout it all, I felt the joy radiating off everybody in the near proximity.

If they weren't happy that Cameron Morgan was finally, completely back, they were happy the Chameleon was.

* * *

><p>Hello! Welcome to my story! So I posted this a while back on one of my stories know as What's Next For Us, and felt like uploading it officialy. So here it is. I also will be doing the am contest as i do on what's next for us, so if you are new go there and check out the details. I hope you enjoy!<p>

-Sarah(midgetofoz)


	2. Not A Fight But A War

You know when you are sick for a while, and when you are finally better, no one will let you do anything? I understood, however disliked, why they didn't let me do anything while I recovered. But a month after I was cleared by the Gallagher medical department, I kind of expected to be allowed to participate in P&E field trips.

"I sincerely wish all of you have a nice time while you visit the CIA gym and health department. Remember your place and what Madam Dabney has taught you. Goodbye!" Curled up in my cozy window seat, I could hear the sound of my mother's farewell speech as it ricocheted through the halls and reached me.

All of the students were getting to visit the CIA headquarters for 48 hours. Well, all except me. And Bex, Macey, and Liz.

According to my mom, I wasn't ready to be anywhere near CIA headquarters yet. As for my friends, I have no idea. My mom said she needed them for something important before she fled to her office leaving a furious Bex, curious Lix, and a bored Macey.

I was watching the snow as it fluttered through the air after being disturbed suddenly by a certain all girls spy school's jet. It was nearing the end of February, and the snow was there for only a little longer.

"Hey Cam, Abby said to meet her in the P&E barn for a quick spar. She said you have no choice by the way," I watched as Liz hurried down the hall, probably on her way to the library, before I dragged myself up and gathered my blanket around me. With a quick stop at my dorm to huddle in some warm clothes, I made my way towards the back entrance of Gallagher.

"Watch Out Cam!" The sudden noise caused me to jump, thus making my feet tumble out behind me when they hit the slick ice unevenly. A flurry of snowballs flew above my head before I caught sight of Abby dashing past me with Macey behind her.

It took me longer than I would like to admit to realize what was happening. Once I caught sight of my mom and Solomon hunkered behind a makeshift fort, I had a good estimate of what I was just brought into.

I bent down and rushed towards Abby and Macey, where they were taking cover behind the P&E barn.

"Snowball Fight?" I questioned with one eyebrow raised at Abby.

"No. Snowball _War."_ She snapped with a wild look in her eye.

I rolled my eyes before I turned to Macey for the game plan. It was Abby, Macey and me against Solomon, my mom, and bex. Our attack plan was to get to the woods behind their fort and attack, however Bex was hiding somewhere in the forest to take us out if we made that move.

"That's where you come in Cammie. Do you think you can get through the woods, without being compromised, allowing Macey and I to attack from the front as a distraction?" Abby and Macey stared at me expectantly.

"Child's play for me," I smiled.

The crunch of snow under my boots was startling loud in the empty forest, but I had the extra force of camouflage on my side. My eyes scanned my perimeter looking for the familiar flash of Bex's hair or skin. Just as I went to check a thick grove of trees, I caught whiff of perfume I knew almost as well as my own.

"Hello dear!" I smirked when I tackled Bex from behind, "You've been compromised!"

"How?" Bex grunted as I removed myself from her torso.

"Perfume," I laughed as I ran off towards the back forest with the sound of Bex swearing behind where I left her.

" EIYEIYEIYYYY!" I screeched my war cry as I launched an attack from behind, while Macey and Abby lunged from the front. My mom went down when Macey and I simultaneously got her. And from the corner of my eye I caught sight of Solomon tackling Abby, who went down laughing.

"Give it up Joe! We win!" Abby boasted as I helped my mom up brushing snow off of her back.

With one last laugh, Solomon dragged Abby off of her back, and we all headed towards the warm beacon that was the mansion.

"Hey Cam, I wanted to talk to you for a second," My mom pulled me into her side and started towards the kitchen where hot chocolate (with marshmallows waited).

"How do you feel about another dance?" She smiled as Bex a dragged herself into the kitchen with snow covering her.

"I'll give you a five second head start before I get you Morgan," She snarled.

* * *

><p>Chapter two! So I hope you guys enjoy and please review!<p>

-Sarah(midgetofoz)


End file.
